


Alternative Harry Potter Story

by ijedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Merope Riddle, Minerva Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lily Potter did not die? What if Sirius was found innocent on the same night he was charged? this and many other changes in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Harry Potter Story

It was a normal day in nineteen eighty-one. One family in Godric Hallow was celebrating Halloween, which was one of their favorite holidays. The family which lived there were Potters, who consisted of James, Lily and little Harry who recently turned one.

That family seemed a very regular family with loving parents and a child. However, they had a secret, which they did not tell to most people. They were one of the wizard families and had an ability to use magic. They also currently were hiding since the most evil wizard was looking for them to kill them since he thought they were a threat.

But even with that, the family was enjoying their family together not worrying about what might happen. It was after all a Halloween and they wanted to be happy.

Suddenly, James Potter heard the front door being opened with words "Alohomora". Potter was not stupid, as he knew that only his enemies would break in. He realized who just entered the house.

"Lily, grab Harry and run away. I will hold him." James told his wife to get to safety. As Lily with their child escaped the room, James saw him. That creature was looking very pale. His face did not have nose but slits and his eyes were red. Lord Voldemort just arrived at the house.

"Step aside, I don't want to hurt a pureblood"

"I would rather die than step aside"

"Imperio" The Dark Lord cast a controlling spell but it did not work. "Avada Kedavra" was his next spell, which upon hitting James killed the man immediately. Voldemort satisfied started looking around and blowing up all the doors, which he could find in order to find the child, his enemy. Upon blowing up the last door he saw a woman holding a baby.

"Step aside and I spare you."

"No, don't hurt my harry, kill me"

"I rather not as you could be a useful tool to keep my loyal Death Eater Snape in his place. You will be his slave, as he is really crazy about you for no apparent reason."

With those words he silently threw Lily Potter away from the child and spoke his favorite two words "Avada Kedavra"

When Lily woke up she saw the whole house in ruins and the Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen. She looked around and saw her son with a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Harry!" Lily cried. The child woke up and started crying but after his mother took him in her arms, Harry quieted down. She did not know how long she sat with her son like that. Some time later she heard many people approaching, one of whom had a rather large beard.

"Albus, Voldemort killed James"

"How is it possible Lily? I personally place Fidelius on the house"

"It means the Secret Keeper betrayed us" She then saw Sirius.

"How could you? James was your best friend"

"Hold on Lily, first I was not a Secret Keeper but Peter. I am also not a Death Eater" With that he rolled up his sleeve, which did not contain a tattoo.

"Sorry for doubting you Sirius but I was so depressed because of this situation."

"That's understandable Lils."

"I need to talk to you two about an important matter" Dumbldore spoke. "Lily, your son survived because his father sacrificed himself to save his son. So now, Harry needs to live with his relatives on his father line to get protected by blood wards. Luckily for you, Sirius is his cousin, so you two can raise Harry together. But I recommend to leave this place as more Death Eaters may come"

"All right Professor, but what about Peter? We need to capture him as he betrayed us and caused James to die"

"I agree with Lily. I will go and make an omelet from that bastard"

"I am coming with you Sirius. After all, what Peter did affects me directly"

The two wizards apparated from the house to search for the traitor. They were looking thoroughly and finally their efforts paid off- they saw Peter on a street full of Muggles.

The traitorous rat saw them and started firing spells at the two. The duo quickly caught up and started firing spells as well. At one point, it seemed that Peter got blown up together with at least ten Muggles. But Lily saw the animagus and fired a quick stunner at him. The rat dropped on the ground and stopped moving. After the two Wizards obliviated everyone who saw the event, Aurors came together with Minister Fudge.

"Sirius Black, you are arrested for the murder of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and many Muggles."

"Minister, he did not kill them and Peter is not dead, he is stunned in his animagus form" The Minister of Magic looked confused but then he saw a rat being held by Lily Potter. She fired a revealing spell and everyone saw the traitorous Marauder.

"You two have a hearing at Wizengamot tomorrow." He pointed at two men.

Next day, there was a full session of Wizengamot members present. They looked at the two men, who sat in the chairs and surprisingly for them; only one was chained, as the chair did not find Sirius guilty.

"Hello members of Wizengamot, My name is Albus Dumbledore and lets the meeting begin. We will start with Sirius Black. Could someone bring Virisatium?"

The liquid was brought in and Sirius Black quickly drank it.

"Now, I will ask you a number of questions. Were you a Secret Keeper for Potters?"

"No"

"Do you know who was?"

"Yes I do. It was Peter Pettigrew"

"Everyone assumed previously that it was you. Why did you gave that false information?"

"I knew that it was common knowledge that James and I were very close and that I would be the most likely candidate for that position so no one would suspect Peter"

"Now, did you kill those Muggles?"

"No"

After Sirius left, it was Peter's turn. Albus Dumbledore gave him the liquid and started asking him questions.

"Were you a Secret Keeper of Potters?"

"Yes"

"Why did you betray your friends?"

"Because the Dark Lord promised me a lot of things for that. I became a Death Eater a while ago"

"And did you kill those Muggles?"

"Yes, I did."

The Wizengamot members discussed the issue between them and made up the verdict.

"Sirius Black, you are found innocent. You are free to go. Peter Pettigrew, you are found guilty and you are given a life sentence in Azkaban" Upon hearing that Pettigrew tried to transform into a rat but could not. Apparently, people learned of his Animagus form and put special charms.

Later in the day Lily Potter met Sirius Black, who now was cleared of all charges. He looked at Lily, who was sad since she lost her husband.

"Lily, Dumbledore wants me to stay with Harry to give blood wards for his protection. I thought that you could stay with him and I will be there to protect him. But I am not sure where we should go now. As you know, there are still many Death Eaters out there out to get him and as Albus suggested Harry should not be interacting with the wizard world yet since he is already so famous."

"I understand. I thought we should go and live at my parents' house. They would be delighted to see their grandson." That night, three wizards moved to Evans house, where the older couple welcomed them with open arms.

A/N This will not have Sirius/ Lily relationship. Sirius will have a role of an Uncle to Harry.


End file.
